The objectives of this study are (1) to determine if a safe, simple and economic procedure, namely, maternal posturing wil result in the rotation of a fetus in the posterior position to the optimal anterior position; (2) to determine if prenatal maternal posturing will result in the fetus being in an anterior position when labor begins; (3) to evaluate the relative effectiveness of a series of maternal postures for facilitating anterior rotation during pregnancy and labor; and (4) to determine if one method of maternal posturing is more successful than another in changing a breech presentation to the optimal cephalic presentation. Healthy pregnant women are randomly assigned to treatment and control postures. Treatment postures are assumed for ten minute periods. postures for changing a malposition are hands and knees hand and knees plus pelvic rock; hand and knees plus abdominal stroking; hand and knees plus pelvic rock plus abdominal stroking. In the control posture the subject is seated upright on a straight chair. postures for changing a breech presentation are knee chest and hips elevated 9-12 inches. Leopold's Maneuvers are used to determine fetal position. The study is carried out in nurse-midwifery services. Certified nurse-midwives monitor the treatment postures and measure the dependent variable (fetal rotation).